


Just Roll With It

by SerenityXStar



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Airplane, Having fun with Andy, Mile High Club?, Other, Public sexy times, Smut, cause it's fun, handjobs, neutral gender reader, that means it reads fine for you whatever your gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Has that window personally offended you?”  You turn a page in your magazine.</p><p> “No.”  His response is sullen.</p><p>In which Andy is tired and grumpy. And you.. lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little thing I wrote. Blame (thank) my lovely friend that inspired this. You know who you are. <3 Comments are always welcome. Also, don't like, don't read. I know some people don't like reader insertion and that's fine.

It’s been a long several days. Travel, press, late nights and early mornings.. It’s been go, go, go and everyone’s exhausted. Andy especially. Whatever perks come with being the frontman, being stretched as thin as humanly possible isn’t one of them.

 

The exhaustion and crazy schedule sometimes take their toll, and Andy ends up understandably grumpy. He’s been particularly bitchy the last couple of days though. Even now, curled up in his airplane seat next to you, knees drawn up, a blanket draped over himself and tucked up to his chin, he’s frowning out the window.

 

“Has that window personally offended you?” You turn a page in your magazine.

 

“No.” His response is sullen.

 

“Well, something is obviously bothering you.” You close the cover, looking over.

 

“I’m fine.” His voice has a growl in it, and even though he doesn’t turn his head, you can see the dark circles under his eyes.

 

“Dude, you’re not. What’s up? You’ve been bitching everybody out.”

 

The sigh he heaves leaves him a bit more hunched in on himself, but it’s a bit less aggressive sounding. “’m just... fuckin’ tired. Ready for a couple days off.” A slight flush colors his pale cheekbones and his voice drops to a murmur. “Horny. It’s so _fucking_ irritating and I don’t even have time to do anything about it.”

 

You stare at him for a moment, one eyebrow lifting. It seems like such a simple thing but… You take a moment to think rather than just laugh, to take in Andy’s posture, the tired, almost defeated expression he wears. You know that frustration. The need.

 

Without another thought, you reach over, slipping your hand under the blanket, between his thighs, pressing your palm against Andy’s crotch, feeling the hard ridge trapped in his pants.

 

Andy’s whole body jerks in surprise. His knees can’t go up any higher, especially in his seat, but his thighs clamp together, trapping your hand. Pressing it tighter. And despite the almost outraged noise he makes, he can’t help it when his eyes flutter closed, hips shifting up, just a little, into the pressure.

 

“What-“

 

You smile, glancing around at the other passengers, hand grinding down lightly. “Let me help, Andy.”

 

It doesn’t take long for him to decide, he barely even fights, even with where you both are, the confined space, the people all around. He unfolds himself, feet on the floor, knees falling apart. His hands scramble under the blanket, dropping down to pop the button on his jeans, dragging the zipper down.

 

You’ve barely moved your hand, shifting it out of the way only enough to let him open his pants, and as soon as the material is open, your hand is dipping inside, gently pulling his cock free, fingers immediately curling around the length of him and sliding up. Andy lifts a fist, teeth pressing into his own knuckles to stifle the sound his body wants to make, his eyes slamming shut.

 

You watch, almost fascinated, his expression something like a grimace as your hand moves and he apparently can’t muffle himself completely, a little whine audible. Your thumb grazes the head on an upstroke and his fist falls to the seat’s arm, his lips parting in a gasp, voice a low, gravely growl when he forces out a word, quiet.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Despite having the blanket, you can’t move your hand like you want to. Can’t just jack him fast and dirty, make him shudder and fall apart. The motion would be too noticeable, tell-tale under the material. Andy must realize.

 

He bends a knee up, making a little tent of sorts beneath. It gives you some extra room at least, but you still have to keep the motion of your hand in check, keep the rhythm slow and fluid, stroking over him. His reactions are gorgeous and even as aware as you are of where you are, the people around you that could notice- You can’t help but watch.

 

You can tell whenever you find a particularly sensitive spot by the little breaths he sucks in, sharp inhales through his nose. He chews on his lower lip, sucks his lip ring into his mouth. When you pause your rhythm, use your thumb to rub just under the crown, at the sensitive spot you know is there, his eyelids flutter, angelic, even as he growls, hips jerking in an aborted thrust upwards.

 

It makes your own blood heat. Just the thought of being able to touch him like this, tease him for a while, spread him out and watch him writhe with it… but now is neither the time nor the place and he might be fighting it, but you know he can’t keep quiet forever.

 

You start stroking again, as quickly as you dare. “Come on, Andy.”

 

His mouth falls open again, lower lip flushed a dark pink from the pressure of his own teeth. You can see him swallow, hear the tight gasp. He lets his head fall to the side, onto your shoulder. From the outside, you know it must look friendly, one tired friend using another as a headrest, maybe settling in for a nap.

 

But with his mouth so much closer to your ear, you can hear all the little noises he was trying to hide, the soft panting as you work his cock. Even better are the words, low, almost a whisper, but rough. Deep.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck- shit, need it-“ His fingers flex against the seat arm.

 

He’s leaking, you can feel the warm slick of it and you slide your palm through, using it to make the slide easier, better. The gasp you earn sounds punched out of him, louder than you expected. Dangerous. It’s both worrying and exciting.

 

He’s getting close, shaking faintly with it and you do your best to stroke him harder, ignore the slight ache in your wrist from the uncomfortable angle. You’re pretty sure he-

 

“Mmn! Fuck, gonna come, you’re gonna make me come-!” He’s still keeping his voice as quiet as he can manage and it somehow makes it deeper. “Please-“

 

His hand, the one not clenched on the seat’s arm, hiding under the blanket, wraps around yours, squeezing your fingers tighter around his cock. It only takes a few strokes together, fingers nearly intertwined and he’s coming, shuddering and trying to keep his ass on the seat. 

 

You can feel the pulses of his orgasm and you move your fist with them, thumb sweeping over the head of his cock, smearing the thick, hot fluid. It earns another gasp and a sweet, quiet moan. When you glance down at him, he’s grinning and a laugh follows.

 

“Fuck. I ought’a complain more often.”

 

“Christ.” You wipe your hand on the blanket, having half a mind to leave him sticky. You don’t though, using a corner to clean him off, letting him tuck himself away. He manages it without really moving, his head staying right where it is, cuddling closer to your side.

 

“You absolutely do not need to complain more.”

 

He laughs again, rubbing his nose against your shoulder. “You got my blanket dirty.”

 

“ _You_ got your blanket dirty.” You let him snuggle into you, enjoying the closeness of it, Andy’s easy affection.

 

He can’t actually argue that point and just snorts, yawning. It only takes a moment or two and you can tell he’s dozing off, the exhaustion finally able to drag him under now that you’re helped his body relax. Just when you think he’s asleep and you’ve settled down further into your seat to maybe catch a nap as well, he speaks, just a murmur, that familiar growl in his voice, a little slurred with coming sleep, but clearly understandable.

 

“Maybe next time.. you can use your mouth.”


End file.
